


The Christmas One-Shot Nobody Asked For

by TeganLynn (Adelia_Snow)



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas, Christmas at the west house, Post-Episode: s03e01 Flashpoint, barry forgot to go shopping, mentions of huntbastian, they are two goofballs on the loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelia_Snow/pseuds/TeganLynn
Summary: "I...forgot to go Christmas shopping...""You're acting weird because you forgot to go Christmas shopping?"{GLEE • FLASH}
Relationships: Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Christmas One-Shot Nobody Asked For

All Barry wanted to do right now was go home and crash. Take a long nap, maybe watch an episode of Game of Thrones, forget about this Alchemy-Savitar business. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and he forgot to finish Christmas shopping, so he'd have to go before they had their party here.

The West house was decorated for the holidays, the tree full of ornaments. Dozens of wrapped boxes lay under it, courtesy of Iris who he'd earlier joked about having 'good restraint'. Garland rested above the fireplace, stockings hanging from the bricks. Through the window he could see the strings of lights hung across the bushes outside.

Barry laid on his couch, groaning softly as the remaining aches from his fight with Savitar made their presence known. Barely two minutes later, there was a knock on the door. 

"Barr, can you grab that?" Joe called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," Barry groaned, standing up again. He walked over to the door, pulling open the door. On the other side stood a man who wore his own face, a smirk gracing his lips in a way that Barry would never be able to pull off, but fit his twin's face so well. "S-Sebastian...?"

"Didn't think I'd forget about Christmas, do you?"

Barry just stared at his brother, "I-I-"

"Are you just gonna stand there and catch flies or are you going to give me a hug?"

When Barry still didn't move, the smirk fell from his face and he looked more concerned.

"Barry, you good?" he asked. "Are you mad at me or something? I know we haven't talked in a couple of months, I just thought that you needed space." When Barry still just stood there, Sebastian snapped his fingers in front of Barry's face, making him jump. "Earth to Bartholomew." Barry's nose scrunched up at the use of his full name just as Joe walked into the living room.

"Barry, you gonna let him in, or just let the heat get out."

Barry turned to look at Joe, completely bewildered. 

"It's good to see you again, Bas," Joe greeted. Sebastian smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, which flickered over to his confused brother. Too confused.

"It's good to see you, too," Sebastian responded.

"Joe, can I talk to you?" Barry asked.

"Sure thing," Joe frowned. "Sebastian, why don't you make yourself at home?"

Sebastian nodded, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him while Barry made a beeline for the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" Joe asked. "I thought you'd be happy to see him?"

"I- no- I don't know," Barry said. "We haven't spoken in years and he just shows up like it's nothing...why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are you talking about? Did you hit your head?" Joe asked. 

"No I didn't hit my head," Barry replied. "I-" Barry paused, then sighed. "Flashpoint, this has to be another Flashpoint thing."

"What, you two didn't talk before Flashpoint?"

Barry shook his head. "No. I- I don't know how I'm supposed to- to interact with him, talk with him."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Joe said. 

"How do I do that without giving away my identity-" Barry sighed. "Unless- he already knows, doesn't he?"

"He's like, your best friend," Joe said. "He was the first person you told."

"This is so weird," Barry breathed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to-"

"Go talk to your brother."

Barry nodded, "Okay."

Barry walked back to the living room where Sebastian had already sunk into the cushions of the couch. Sebastian looked up at Barry with a raised eyebrow. It was almost unsettling how much they looked alike.

"Gonna tell me what's going on now?" he asked.

"I..." Barry paused. "...forgot to go Christmas shopping..."

"You're acting weird because you forgot to go Christmas shopping?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"No, but do you want to come with me and I'll explain?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly. "Sure."

"Okay, great," Barry sighed, throwing on his jacket and walking outside. 

"You not going to Flash us there?" Sebastian asked when Barry started to walk down the sidewalk. He paused, having already forgotten that Sebastian knew. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Do...you want me to?"

"I mean, it's like, 25 degrees out."

"Right," Barry said, then sped himself and Sebastian to the mall, stopping where they couldn't be seen. He didn't speak again until they'd walked inside. "This is going to sound kind of weird."

"Alternate universe weird or grapes in ketchup weird?" Sebastian asked. Barry's nose scrunched up.

"Grapes in- what?"

"Thad's kid is going through this phase," Sebastian replied, shaking his head. "It's gross, I know. I told Hunter that won't slide if we have kids-" Sebastian didn't miss the weird look that passed over Barry's face. "But uh, that was just the first example that came to mind. Anyway, continue."

"Where does alternate timeline fall on that scale?"

"Alternate timeline," Sebastian repeated. "Leaning more towards alternate universe weird. What did you do?"

"I ran back in time, and I stopped Thawne from killing Mom," Barry answered. "And then I, uh, started to forget this timeline, so I asked Thawne to fix it."

"How long were you in that timeline?"

"Three months. But uh, when I came back, things were different."

"What things?"

Barry pursed his lips. "To me, this is the first time we've talked in years."

Sebastian coughed, "What?"

"It just- it threw me off, when you showed up," Barry said. "I'm not saying that I don't want you here- I do- I'm just...not used to this?"

"Your awkwardness hasn't changed," Sebastian replied.

"That might be a universal constant in me," Barry replied. "A...a curse really."

Sebastian laughed, and Barry smiled. "Where do you have to go first?"

"I was just going to wander into stores until I got ideas," Barry scratched the back of his neck.

"You don't even have ideas?" Sebastian asked.

"I've been caught up with...uh, Flash stuff."

"Zoom?" Sebastian asked. 

"No, no, Zoom- he's gone," Barry said. "It's another speedster, his name's Savitar. He calls himself the god of speed."

"Egotistical much?" Sebastian muttered.

"Yeah," Barry breathed. "I'll catch you up on the details later when we're not in the middle of the mall."

"Good idea."

"Let's go in here," Barry said, nodding to a Macy's to their left. "Iris saw this sweater she liked here last month."

The twins walked into the store, a silence falling between them until at one point, Sebastian called out his brother's name.

"Barry," he said, his grin clear in his voice making Barry suspicious before he even turned to look at Sebastian. 

Sebastian was holding up a very colorful and obnoxious Christmas sweater. "I think this sweater would really bring out the color in your eyes, you should try it on."

Barry snorted, shaking his head. "Why don't you try it on, you have the same eyes as me."

"It'd make me look like a dork. People might think I'm you."

Barry stuck his tongue out at his brother, and Sebastian laughed.

"You're a jerk," Barry said. Sebastian put the sweater back on its rack. 

"Gotta have fun somehow," he shrugged. Barry noticed a ring on his brother's finger, and asked,

"Are you married?" 

"Huh?" Sebastian asked, then glanced at his hand. "No, not yet, just engaged."

"What's her name?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, and he quickly corrected, "His. His name is Hunter, I'm gay."

"Oh," Barry said. "Okay. Uh, tell me about him. Have I met him?"

"A few times," Sebastian answered, then reached for a phone. "Here, I can show you a picture...oh, my God, he hates this one." In this picture a man with a little girl, crouching by a lamb. "That's Thad's daughter with him, we were babysitting that day, we took her to the petting zoo."

"The kid that likes the grapes?"

"Uh-huh," Sebastian answered. "Hunter's visiting his family right now, I wasn't sure how things had changed since May, and I didn't really want to crowd you. I suppose it was a good idea, looking at things now."

"You guys have a date set for the wedding?"

"January 31st. And I guess I technically asked, but not this you. I wanted you to be my best man. Are you still down for that? It's totally understandable if you're no-"

"No, I'd like to," Barry said quickly. 

"You sure you won't feel awkward?"

"I'm always awkward," he shrugged. "Oh! Here's the sweater!" Barry grabbed one from the rack and held it up to show his brother.

"This is a cardigan," Sebastian said.

"There's a difference?" Barry asked incredulously.

"It's open down the front," Sebastian shrugged. Barry just gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Oh."

Sebastian snorted. "Forget it."

Hot Topic was their next stop, Barry was hoping to find something for Cisco. 

"Barry! Check it out," Sebastian laughed. Barry turned to his brother, wondering what he'd found this time. Sebastian was holding a Funko Pop figure of the Flash with reindeer antlers and a Rudolph nose. 

"What the hell is that?" Barry asked incredulously.

"I'm buying one for everyone on the team," Sebastian said.

"What? No you're not!"

"I so am, they'll get a kick out of it."

"No!"

"Why you getting so defensive," Sebastian challenged. "It kind of looks suspicious."

Barry huffed. "Screw you."

"Love you, too. And this thing, this just made my day."

Barry rolled his eyes. "If you have to, just be fast- don't you even-"

"I'll be done in a flash."

"You're a horrible brother."

Sebastian laughed. "Let me think; Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, Joe, Iris, Wally, you-" He counted them off on his fingers as he listed them.

"I do not want one-"

"You're still getting one. And of course, myself, am I missing anybody?"

Barry sighed, "No."

"Great," Sebastian replied. "That's eight."

"That's gonna cost a lot," Barry pointed out.

"Worth it."

Barry just shook his head.

"When you're done, we should get dinner, I am starving," Barry suggested. Sebastian nodded.

"Big Belly Burger?"

"That sounds good."

Barry and Sebastian sat in the food court, the table full of dozens of wrappers and empty fry boxes. If anyone was paying much attention, they might think it was too much to have been eaten between the two men, but nobody was, thankfully. 

Barry found that Sebastian couldn't help teasing him for his appetite. Barry could only roll his eyes as he bit into yet another burger.

"You need to tell me about those aliens that were on the news last week," Sebastian said. "Those things looked terrifying and awesome at the same time."

Barry snorted. "They came here because of Flashpoint," he said. "They wanted to rid this world of metas, though they were willing to just settle for me. They were called Dominators-"

"That's not daunting at all," Sebastian said. Barry laughed.

"I mean, things can't get much worse than killer aliens," Barry said.

"Don't jinx it," Sebastian warned. 

"What if you jinxed it by telling me not to jinx it?"

"That's not how jinxing things work."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Barry picked up a fry and threw it at his brother, who just laughed. "Idiot."

"Nerd."

"So, this was so not how I expected today to go, but it was fun," Sebastian grinned. 

"You were a total pain to go shopping with," Barry said. Sebastian only laughed. "But I had a great time."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I am nothing but a delight to be around."

Barry snorted. "Oh, yeah, totally."

"Uh-huh," Sebastian grinned, pushing open the door to the West house. "Glad we agree."

Barry just shook his head. "I'm gonna wrap these really fast."

"I'm going to grab my bag from my car," Sebastian said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Barry nodded, and speed wrapped the presents. Joe walked in just as he finished.

"I thought I heard you two," he said. "How'd things go?"

"Great, actually," Barry replied. "He took the Flashpoint thing pretty well."

"That's great," Joe said. Sebastian came back with his bag, dropping it at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, Joe," Sebastian greeted. "Barry and I were thinking of watching a movie. You wanna join us?"

"No, I'll leave you two to have your fun," Joe replied.

"Okay," Barry replied. "What movie do you want to watch?"

The West House was full of warmth and happiness, even just as the evening's festivities had begun. Sebastian was the one to greet Cisco and Caitlin when they arrived with H.R.

"It's good to see you, Sebastian," Caitlin said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Caitlin, it's good to see you, too," he said.

"Barry didn't mention you'd be in town," Cisco said, taking the second turn to bro-hug his best friend's twin.

"He didn't know; it was a surprise," Sebastian replied, then his eyes drifted to the new Wells.

"Oh, uh. Sebastian, this is H.R. Wells, H.R., this is Barry's twin brother, Sebastian," Cisco introduced.

"Didn't know B.A. had a twin," H.R. said.

"Sebastian and his fiancé live in National City in California," Caitlin said. "He mostly comes here for special occasions."

"Or when Barry needs a kick in the ass," Sebastian said. 

"Which is all the time, really," Cisco said. 

"Hey!" Barry said indignantly from the living room. Sebastian laughed.

"He's not lying," he said. 

"Why do I have to be surrounded by jerks," Barry muttered.

"Joe's got eggnog in the kitchen if you guys want any," Sebastian said, holding up his own mug for a brief second.

"Yes, please," Cisco said, heading towards the kitchen. "Grandma Esther's eggnog is the best."

Sebastian chuckled, and walked over to sit on the couch. Barry grabbed a present from under the tree, and took the spot next to Sebastian.

"Hey, I got you this," he said, handing Sebastian the wrapped box with a smirk, not unlike the one Sebastian wore often. Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but began to rip the paper on it after setting his mug on the table. When he lifted the top of the box, he started laughing at the sight of the obnoxious sweater from the day before.

"You son of a bitch," he said. 

"Payback for the figures," Barry grinned.

"Jokes on you," Sebastian replied. "Cause I guarantee you I look amazing in this."

He took it from the box, taking off the sweater he was wearing and replacing it with the obnoxious one. 

"Thanks," Sebastian replied, and stood up. "Guys, look, Barry got me this amazing sweater."

"Nice," Cisco commented.

"Brings out the color of his eyes," Barry grinned. Sebastian chuckled.

"Someone needs to take a picture for Hunter," he said, pulling out his phone. "He's really going to love it." 

"How come he didn't come with you?" Iris asked.

"He decided to spend it with some extended family," Sebastian shrugged. "We're gonna exchange gifts when I get home, and we're going to call in the morning. Making it work, not a big deal. But, I wasn't joking, someone take a photo."

"Give me that," Barry said, taking the phone from Sebastian. He took a photo then handed it back to Sebastian so he could send it. Sebastian laughed.

"This looks great," he said. "And I think it's my turn."

"What does that mean?" Cisco asked. 

"You guys won't believe what I found," Sebastian grinned, then got up to grab the bag of wrapped boxes, handing one to Iris, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry, who just sighed.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer," he said, as Sebastian ventured off to give Joe and H.R. their's. They each began to unwrap their's, Cisco was the first, laughing.

"No way," he said. "This is the best thing I've ever seen."

"A Rudolph Flash," Iris said. A laugh from the other room told them Joe had opened his.

"Barry, you see this?" Joe asked.

"Tried to talk him out of it," he answered.

"He was more determined to talk me out of it than he was to keep his identity a secret," Sebastian said. 

"Because they're stupid," Barry said.

"They're amazing," Iris corrected. Barry shook his head. 

"I hate you," he said to Sebastian.

"Love you, too."

"That's not what I said."

"I know," Sebastian grinned. His phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Hunter says he loves the sweater."

"Where did you even find that?" Iris asked. 

"Macy's," Barry answered. "Sebastian pointed it out to me while we were shopping there."

He picked a box from the ones under the tree, giving it to Iris. She opened it and grinned.

"It's the cardigan I said I liked! You remembered!" she said.

"Barry called it a sweater," Sebastian teased.

"Shut up, I don't know fashion."

"Clearly," both Iris and Sebastian said. 

Barry and Sebastian stood next to Sebastian's car in the cold morning air, Sebastian's bag already stuffed in the trunk.

"Do you really have to leave?" Barry tried.

"I'd say you know I do, but you don't," Sebastian smiled. "I'll be back eventually. But you know you can zip over anytime."

Barry smiled. "Bye, Bas," he said.

"Bye, Barr."

Sebastian took a step back, reaching for the door handle, and then before he could go further, Barry pulled him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas one-shot in time for the upcoming holidays :)
> 
> BTW, the Funko Pop is something you can actually buy, I have one on my shelf. It's called the Flash Holiday Dash if you want to see what it looks like lmao


End file.
